gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill fact test
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 (+ }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage) | regeneration = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*130}}ヘルス) | vigor = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | bleeding = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ) | burning = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*328}}ダメージ) | confusion = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 (スキルを使うと }*130}}ダメージ、 }*130}}ダメージ) | poison = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*84}}ダメージ) | torment = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*15.9 round 0}}ダメージ) | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 (受けるダメージが }%増加、受ける状態異常ダメージが }%増加) | aegis = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | blind = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | chilled = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | crippled = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fear = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fury = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | protection = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | quickness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | resistance = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | retaliation = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | slow = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | stability = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | swiftness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | taunt = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | weakness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }}}： }}}秒 ( ) | daze = }| }}}： }}}秒 | float = }| }}}： }}}秒 | knockdown = }| }}}： }}}秒 | sink = }| }}}： }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}： }}}秒 | taunt = }| }}}： }}}秒 | knockback = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | launch = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | push = }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }| }|icon=Radius.png}}： }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = Attack Speed Increase: }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | duration increase = ： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | recharge reduced = }}}： }% | critical chance = ： }% | critical hit chance = ： }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }}}： }}} | bounce | bounces = ： } | breaks stun = | breaksstun | capture = | combat | combat only = | duration = ： }}}秒 | evade = ： }}}秒 | gain = } の割合に基づいて } を得ます}}： }% | interval = ： }}}秒 | invulnerability = ： }}}秒 | invulnerable | lifeforce | life force = ： }% | percent = ： }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = ： } | radius = }}}： }}} | range = }}}： }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | stun break | targets = }| }}}： } | threshold | health threshold = ： }% | unblockable = | miscplain | property = }}} }|： }}} | misc = }| }|}} }： } }}} } | effect = }|stacks= }}}： }| }}}秒 ( }}}}}}) | }}}}}} }} | #default = } }|： }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Percentage modifiers Notable properties General properties Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates